Achievements
ＡＣＨＩＥＶＥＭＥＮＴＳ General achievements Conquest them all! Some of them are secrets and the conquest method is a secret as well, so keep trying and be the first one to discover how to get this beauty trophies! Conquista-los todos! Alguns deles são segredos eo método de conquista é um segredo bem, então continue tentando e seja o primeiro a descobrir como obter esta troféus de beleza! (Somente para assinantes registrados no Sistema do Cartão BETA) File gift.png|Complete File: Quando você completa sua ficha no card system voçê recebe este achievement e recebe 50¢ sellcard_gift.png|Buying a Card: Quando você compra alguma carta você recebe este achievement e recebe 50¢ buycard_gift.png|Selling a Card:Quando você vende alguma carta você recebe este achievement e recebe 50¢ trading_card_gift.png|Trading a Card: Quando você troca cartas voçê recebe esse achievemt e recebe 50¢ feather_gift.png|Quest Completed!: Quando você completa uma das quest do "Card Quest" você recebe este achievement e você recebe 100¢ 50hours_gift.png|50 hours!: Quando voce completa 50 horas no canal Cogumelando você ativa este achievement e recebe 50¢ 100hours_gift.png|100 hours!: Quando você completa 100 horas no canal Cogumelando você recebe este achievement e recebe 100¢ Raffle_Achievement.png|Raffle Winner: Quando você ganha um sorteio "raffle" você ganha este achievement e recebe 200¢ Mesa_Redonda_Ach.png|Round Table: Quando você participa da mesa redonda você ganha este achievement e recebe 100¢ Content_Helper.png|Content Creator: Quando você termina a quest "A old blacksmith" você ganha este achievement e recebe 100¢ Beta_Joiner.png|''Beta User: Se você fou um usuario Beta do Card System você ganha este achievement e recebe 100¢'' donationgift.png|Donator: Se você doar para o canal Cogumelando voce ganha este achievement e recebe 50¢ superdonationgift.png|Super Donator: Se você fizer uma Super doação você recebera este achievement e recebe 200¢ event2015gift.png|Cogu Tour 2015: Se você foi ao encontro do cogu Tour você recebe este achievement e recebe 500¢ Sub6meses.png|6 Month Sub: Com 6 meses de sub você ganha este achievement e recebe 250¢ Sub1anoemeio.png|1 Year Sub: Com um ano de sub você recebe este achievement e recebe 500¢ Sub1ano.png|1 Year and Half Sub: Com 1 ano e meio de Sub você recebe este achievement e recebe 700¢ Sub2anos.png|2 Years Sub: Com 2 anos de Sub você recebe este achievement e recebe 1000¢ Matheuzinhogift.png|Matheuzinho Interview: Quem apareceu no print da live que o Matheuzinho esteve presente ganhou este achievement e recebeu 100¢ gift_achievement.png|Gift!: Quem deu algum presente "jogo" para o Cogumelando recebeu este achievement e 100¢ minigame_gift.png|Minigame Winner: O vencedor do minigame que ocorre durante as lives recebeu este achievement e 100¢ rpg_gift.png|DFS Player: Caso seja sorteado para participar de algum arco do Dragon Fantasy Saga, RPG da taverna, você ganha esse achievement e 1000¢. Dracula_Reliq.png|Dracula Lover:Quando você completa a quest "Traveller with a whip" você recebe este achievement e 200¢ buygift.png|Invest in a Game: Se você insvestir na compra de algum jogo do "Game Shop" voçê ganha este achievement e 100¢ buyalonegift.png|Buy a Game Alone: Se você comprar um jogo do "Game Shop" sozinho você ganha este achievement e 1000¢ frozenflamegift.png|Frozen Flame: Se você completar o set de cartas do Crimson Echoes você ganha este achievement e 500¢ 500hours_gift.png|500 hours!: Com 500 horas no canal Cogumelando voçê recebe este achievement e 500¢ EVO_Reliq.png|EVO Set: Se você completar o set de cartas do E.V.O você ganha este achievement e 300¢ Card_gift10.png|10 Cards: quando você consegue 10 cartas em sua ficha do Card System foi conquista esse achievement e100¢ Card_gift20.png|20 Cards: quando você consegue 20 cartas em sua ficha do Card System foi conquista esse achievement e 200¢ Card_gift40.png|40 Cards: quando você consegue 40 cartas em sua ficha do Card System foi conquista esse achievement e 400¢ shop_gift.png|Property: Quando você compra a carta Gently Farm você ganha este achievement e 800¢ lotterygift.png|Lottery: Ao participar de uma loteria, você ganha esse achievement e 500¢ 1000hours_gift.png|Silver Medal (1000h): Chegando a 1000 horas de de Cogu's Farm você recebe esta medalha de prata e 1000¢ Battletoads Reliq.png|Battletoads Set: Se você completar o set de cartas do Battletoads você ganha este achivement e mais ???¢ Special Screentrophy Achievements (discontinued) * E.V.O(?); * Star Force; * Tiny Toon; * Barney; * Ghosts 'n Goblins; * Gradius Desafio Até o Fim do Mundo * Pokémon Emerald; * GTA IV; * Megaman Xtreme 2; * Dino Crisis Category:Card System